


Just One Last Time

by Jaw_Titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaw_Titan/pseuds/Jaw_Titan
Summary: Ymir and Historia share one last moment before Ymir leaves to help Reiner and Bertholdt.—A very short, quick fanfiction that is set in the same episode where Ymir says goodbye to Historia, except I decided to change it around a little bit. They deserved a few more moments together, and this is simply that.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Just One Last Time

Soldiers were dying left and right, the situation tight for both sides. While the focus of the battle was currently on the Armored Titan defending Bertholdt from feral titans, a moment was being exchanged between two people. A moment that would turn into a cherished memory for both of them.

As the Armored Titan struggled, Ymir glanced quickly to him, a low growl coming from her throat before she made the split decision to do something she should have done sooner. Ymir turns around and pulls herself out of the Titan form, running to Historia’s side. Historia instantly jumps off from her horse, though keeping the reins in one hand, perhaps holding onto them too tightly.

Out of breath, Ymir urgently grasps her shoulder. Historia looks concerned, her own small hand reaching up to caress at Ymir’s cheek.

“Historia,” Ymir starts out, golden eyes peering into those bright, ocean blue ones. “Whenever I looked into your eyes, I saw a future. Our future. I thought knew what family was when I was younger, but I didn't. You're my family, Historia. Even, hah, Sasha. We're living for ourselves, but together. It's stupid, I know." Even with such an intense tone, it was clear she was struggling to express herself in the little time they had left.

Suddenly the noises of battle and screaming become nothing but annoying background noise to the two of them. It almost seems like they are purposefully unaffected so that they could have this moment together.

“I never thought I’d get to live this long, ironically even though my body is still only eighteen. I’m living on borrowed time now, but that’s not what I’m trying to say.”

“Ymir,” Historia attempts to interrupt, but Ymir doesn’t allow it.

“Listen. I’m not sorry for what I’m about to do, I know what I have to do. The only thing I’m sorry for is that I don’t get to spend the rest of my life with you, Historia, however long or short that may have been. That's my only regret.”

Steam from the Jaw Titan’s form begins to seep out, the body decaying. The steam continues to push out onto the ground, creating almost a softer atmosphere. Strange for the situation they’re in, but almost fitting to the gore and death they’ve been exposed to all throughout their lives.

“I,” She grinned weakly and shrugged slightly, “I don’t even know what I’m trying to say. I think I’m just trying to get as much time with you as I possibly can. You know I’m not good with talking about this stuff.” Ymir knew what was coming, she knew that the moment she left, the only thing that awaited her was death. The warm touch in her cheek would be long gone, and she’s only be left with the cold-hard reality of their world. There would be nothing left for her.

“Historia,” Ymir felt herself choke up a bit, the blonde’s eyes widening as she saw how she struggled. Before the taller of the two could get out another word, Historia used her free hand to grasp at the front of her beige shirt, pulling her down.

Soft lips met warmer ones, a small hand moving across a freckled cheek to tangle fingers in brown hair. The shifter was surprised, but nonetheless, she didn’t pull away. Both of their eyes shut, Ymir’s hand going to instinctually rest on Historia’s hip.

They had kissed before. Boy, have they kissed. In the dorm rooms, in their private quarters, in the bathrooms. Short pecks, sharing chaste kisses, longer, deeper meaningful ones that occasionally led to things. They were teenagers still, what did you expect from them? But this kiss was different, the feeling they both felt burning in their chest was something they’d never experience again. The longer their lips were together, the more painful it almost felt.

The tears first began to stream down from the brunette’s eyes— Yet another surprise. Perhaps it was because her reality was just far clearer and far more harsh in that moment. Historia had yet to know what was set in stone for her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t understand. Soon, tears began to fall from her closed, crystalline blue eyes. Ymir was not one who cried often, or hardly at all. It showed weakness in their time, and even at their age, they had to mature quickly and keep walls built up.

Ymir’s body jerked slightly with a stifled hiccup, Historia only stroking her thumb up below her eye to wipe away the tears. It was childish, Ymir knew this. She didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to leave this world just yet. Her fate was inevitable, but she only wanted these few moments to last longer. It had really only been a few minutes, not even five.

Their lips finally parted, though Historia was the one to pull away. Ymir has just barely moved forwards with her, yearning to continue what would be their last kiss. Tearful eyes opened on both ends as they gazed at each other.

“I love you, Ymir. I will always love you, no matter what happens to either of us,” Historia’s voice wavered with her words, but the meaning behind them stood firm.

“I love you, too,” Ymir murmured out, just loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

She knew what came next. With gritted teeth, her hands slipped off of her, Historia’s small hand untangling from her hair as Ymir stepped back. With her forearm, the taller one hastily wiped away any tears, frowning as she glanced at her one last time. “I’m sorry.”

With a turn of her feet, Ymir began to dash towards the titans that now crowded the Armored Titan. With that head start, she lifted her hand to her mouth, aggressively biting down on her flesh until the taste of iron overwhelmed her. A bright flash of yellow lightning came from the sky, followed with a crackling boom that rang through Historia’s body. Within an instant, the Jaw Titan had returned.

The Titan shifter roared out as she jumped to the Armored Titan’s shoulders, slashing away at the flesh giants that continued to mercilessly assail him. Historia could only stand and watch, unable to tear her eyes away from Ymir and the carnage. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she knew this would be the last time she ever saw her.

Connie suddenly appeared, shouting Historia’s name to get her to snap out of it.

“Historia! Leave her!” The boy commanded, Historia finally snapping out of it and mounting her horse. Even as they rode away, she couldn’t help but steal one last glance at her lover, her hand betraying her body and reaching out almost as if for some foolish reason she could touch her one last time.

Just one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and at least felt a little of their pain. After all, that's what angst was meant to do.


End file.
